A wireless communication device includes an amplifier, and has a function of reducing deterioration in power gain due to the temperature characteristic of the amplifier.
As an amplifier of the related art, a power amplifier including first amplification means for amplifying an input signal, second amplification means for amplifying an output signal of the first amplification means, and control means for controlling a power supply voltage of the second amplification means is known. The control means performs control such that the power supply voltage of the second amplification means increases depending on temperature according to a power supply current which
increases depending on the temperature of the first amplification means (for example, see Patent Literature 1).